


Scars

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [3]
Category: Original Work, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Gen, Multi, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about someone struggling with the concept of committing suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to someone dear to me who has been going through some tough times. I want them to know that I am here and people do care.

Sometimes seen, sometimes unseen.  
I keep them hidden.  
My heart tells me that it is wrong.  
I shouldn't feel this way.  
But my head says 'do it!'  
I wince.  
Crimson arrives at the surface.  
I close my eyes.  
For a moment, everything goes dark.  
The pain washes over me.  
And then it's gone.  
Cut. Wince. Pain. Release.  
I feel numb.  
Sometimes seen, sometimes unseen.  
These scars I bear is all I have.  
I have nothing to comfort me.  
To make me whole.  
My mind is made up.  
Cold steel against my flesh.  
Crimson arrives at the surface.  
I close my eyes.  
Again, everything goes dark.  
The pain washes over me.  
I fade away...


End file.
